danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
דגם תיבת נח בהולנד
Johan Huibers replica of Noah's Ark (exact scale given in Bible) in Schagen, Netherlands ג'ון הויבר בנה את תיבת נח המימדים הטבעיים שלה בהולנד suorce המקור ---- הסיפור המקורי Man builds working replica of Noah's Ark (exact scale given in Bible) in Schagen, Netherlands The massive central door in the side of Noah's Ark was opened to the first crowd of curious townsfolk to behold the wonder. Of course, it's only a replica of the biblical Ark , built by Dutch creationist, Johan Huibers, as a testament to his faith in the literal truth of the Bible. The ark is 150 cubits long, 30 cubits high and 20 cubits wide. That's two-thirds the length of a football field and as high as a three-story house. Life-size models of giraffes, elephants, lions, crocodiles, zebras, bison and other animals greet visitors as they arrive in the main hold. A contractor by trade, Huibers built the ark of cedar and pine. Biblical Scholars debate exactly what the wood used by Noah would have been. Huibers did the work mostly with his own hands, using modern tools and with occasional help from his son, Roy. Construction began in May 2005. On the uncovered top - deck not quite ready in time for the opening - will come a petting zoo, with baby lambs, chickens, goats and one camel. Visitors on the first day were stunned. 'It's past comprehension', said Mary Louise Starosciak, who happen ed to be bicycling by with her husband while on vacation when they saw the ark looming over the local landscape. 'I knew the story of Noah, but I had no idea the boat would have been so big ' There is enough space near the keel for a 50-seat film theater where kids can watch a video that tells the story of Noah and his ark. Huibers, a Christian man, said he hopes the project will renew interest in Christianity in the Netherlands , where church-going has fallen dramatically in the past 50 years. Now that I am old and Gray...give me the time to tell This new generation (and their children too) About all your mighty miracles. Psalm 71:18 התמונות קובץ:Tevat noach 7.jpg| קובץ:Tevat noach 6.jpg| קובץ:Tevat noach 5.jpg| קובץ:Tevat noach 4.jpg| קובץ:Tevat noach 3.jpg| קובץ:Tevat noach 2.jpg| קובץ:Tevat noach 1.jpg| תרגום אוטומטי לעברית האיש עובד בונה העתק של תיבת נח (בהיקף המדויק נתון התנ"ך) ב Schagen, הולנד הדלת המרכזית מסיבי בצד של תיבת נח נפתח לקהל הראשון של תושבי העיר סקרן כדי לראות את הפלא. כמובן, זה רק העתק של ארון הברית המקראי, שנבנה על ידי ההולנדי creationist, יוהאן Huibers, כעדות כדי אמונתו האמת המילולית של התנ"ך. ארון הוא 150 אמות ארוך, גבוה 30 אמות ו -20 אמות רחב. זה שני שלישים באורך של מגרש כדורגל ו גבוה כמו של שלוש קומות. החיים דגמים בגודל של ג 'ירפות, פילים, אריות, תנינים, זברות, ביזונים וחיות אחרות לברך מבקרים כפי שהם מגיעים להחזיק הראשי. קבלן במקצועו, בנה את Huibers ארון עץ אורן. חוקרי המקרא הדיון בדיוק מה העץ משמש נח היה. Huibers עשה את העבודה בעיקר במו ידיו, תוך שימוש בכלים מודרניים בעזרת מפעם לפעם בנו, רוי. הבנייה החלו בחודש מאי 2005. על גבי נחשפה - הסיפון לא ממש מוכן בזמן לפתיחת - יבוא גן חיות ליטוף, עם תינוק כבשים, תרנגולות, עזים אחד גמל. מבקרים ביום הראשון היו המומים. "זה הבנת העבר", אמרה מרי לואיז Starosciak, שבמקרה אד להיות עם אופניים על ידי בעלה במהלך חופשה כשראו את הארון מתנשא מעל בנוף המקומי. "ידעתי את הסיפור של נח, אבל לא היה לי מושג את הסירה היה כל כך גדול" אין מספיק מקום ליד השדרית עבור 50 תיאטרון הסרט המושב שבו הילדים יכולים לצפות וידאו אשר מגולל את סיפורו של נח הארון שלו . Huibers, גבר נוצרי, אמר כי הוא מקווה לחדש את הפרויקט עניין הנצרות בהולנד, שם הכנסייה-הולך ירדה בצורה דרמטית ב 50 השנים האחרונות. עכשיו שאני זקן אפור ... תן לי את הזמן לספר זה הדור החדש (וילדיהם מדי) על כל הנסים שלך האדיר. תהילים 71:18 קטגוריה:ספר בראשית